Hidden Secrets
by Paige S-J Black
Summary: What could be so important, that Jinx, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow fake their own deaths? Will the secrets hidden from Cobra come to light? Will their plan to protect someone close to them be successful or come crumbling down? and finally will they meet the same fate as the Arashikage Clan did? answers inside.


**For Claceloverfever, here is another Jinx/Snake Eyes one shot. Sorry about the plot line, thought I would do something different and a little unexpected, it's been a while since I have written and G.I Joe story, so here it is and happy reading. **

* * *

In the little living area for the Joe's, where the all hung out or relaxed or at least did something together sat what remained of them. Ripcord, Scarlet, Roadblock, Lady Jaye, Flint, Snake Eyes, and the newly recruited Jinx and Storm Shadow, all wondering what would happen to them now, at that exact moment in time Heavy Duty walked in shortly followed by the computer tech Breaker, who as always had a big smile on his face about something. Heavy Duty gave them that look, basically saying do something other than mope around over the people that they can't bring back.

Storm Shadow was the first to move and grab his swords, handing his cousin her swords to, as they had been trained to never show their emotions, even if it was one of their own who was injured or even killed, a lesson that Jinx found hard when she had to learn it, especially since her father was murdered, something that still bothered her to this day, and something she had yet to get over. Scarlet got up and quietly made her way over to the treadmill taking about book about science with her to read, Ripcord headed over the weights so get his arm muscles working again, where as Roadblock, turned the games station on and challenged Flint to a game of some sort, where as Lady Jaye, sat behind and began to read something with some paper and a pen sat next to her, Snake Eyes on the other hand decided to take Storm Shadow up on the offer of a duel to keep the skills polished to the best they could be. Jinxed watched her former sensi and her cousin with amusement as the were equally matched something that was very rare in the ninja world. After a few minutes, she went off into one of the corners and took out her swords, deciding to see if she could still do a hand stand while balancing on them, a trick she always used to do when she was younger and something only one other ninja could do. She held her balance for a while, that was until Falcon came running through the door knocking the glass jar of marbles that once belonged to Duke over, and in turn knocking Jinx down with a loud crash.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to see Falcon, it was only Storm and Snake that noticed Jinx was no longer balancing on her swords in the corner, did the wonder where she had gone. Snake put his sword away and gestured something towards Storm before walking away.

***You win this duel, I forfeit going to find Jinx* **was what Snake Eyes had said to Storm Shadow, who had to admit he was a little worried for his only cousins sudden disappearance when some clumsy soldier walked through the door, normally if someone had made her lose her balance she would tell them in a certain way that they were idiots, or in the case of another ninja to watch where they are going.

Snake Eyes looked around for a few minutes, before he looked in the hall from which Falcon had entered and Jinx was balancing near, only to have a shock of find her lying on the floor with her swords across her body and a knife just puncturing the left side of her neck, along with her head bleeding, probably from hitting her head as she fell, he quickly got Storm Shadow attention who paid close attention what he was gesturing to him from the other side of the room, near the entrance.

***Jinx hurt, taking her to the hospital wing, to Lifeline, her swords on floor* **was litterly all that he sighed before returning to Jinx, carefully picking her up and walking through the maze of the halls to the hospital wing, where Lifeline was sat at his desk, looking over some sort of reports, he looked up to see the black clad ninja holding another ninja in red, directing him to one of the bed he quickly examined her, noting she had a head injury and the blade piercing her neck, that's when he returned his gaze back to Snake Eyes.

"This is going to take a while, I will call you when I know the extent of her injuries" said Lifeline, knowing that Snake eyes was likely to be both worried for her well being and reluctant to leave her side, as he seemed to be attached to her, a side of Snake Eyes he had never seen before and also a side of him, that was a happy thing to see considering the time they were going through, with that happened to the Joe's and then The Arashikage Clan being attacked to the point only four members remain, Snake Eyes had pretty much lost everything but the girl that now lay on the bed in need of medical attention, he started by giving her morphine and getting his equipment out while the morphine spread, then he proceeded to take the knife puncturing her neck on the left side out, stopping it from bleeding and sticking it up quickly so not to course further damage, he then cleaned her head wound and sorting it out before he noticed she flinched in what looked like pain when he examined her torso, he quickly felt around and noticed she had at least five or six broken rips, he wrapped them up in a bandage, tight enough to help them heel but loose enough she could breath.

He soon sent a message to Snake Eyes informing him, he was now able to visit her, a message he soon regretted, as she started coughing up her own blood, realising her injuries were worse then he first thought he put her on a life support machine and an IV line, as well as taking an X-ray to see what was coursing her to cough up blood, only for the results to reveal she had internal bleeding was a rupture of one of the organs, he took her to the make shift operating room and immediately started surgery on her. Snake Eyes arrived with Storm Shadow in tow not long after he returned from the emergency room.

"Whatever happened to her coursed internal bleeding, she is okay now, but I have put her in a medically induced coma so her body can heal" said Lifeline giving both men permission to go and see her, when they seen her see looked almost peaceful, apart from the stitches in her next and plaster on her head, Snake took out his sword the one with the black blade and placed in it her cold right hand, just wanting to her to wake up so he could see her sparkling brown eyes and her huge white smile again. Storm Shadow looked over at Snake Eyes and smiled, being the only person besides the Blind Master to know about their pair of them, and their mini secret which could only been seen by the select few with evidence of it, hanging around the neck of both Jinx and Snake Eyes, a memory he was proud of.

Storm Shadow leant down and kissed the top of her head sitting down the opposite side of the bed to Snake, looking over at her, and remembering what it was like to be returned to the clan after being accused of his uncles and leader of the clans murder, how most were against him but Jinx, she refused despite all the evidence that he had killed The Hard Master, her father, she knew him better than that, and she only wanted to have her only surviving family member back in her life. Snake Eyes had agreed to help her, and accompanied her to the snowy mountains where they had found, he knew they would eventually find and was glad it was Jinx and Snake that had come.

* * *

A few days later in the early hours of the afternoon Jinx had woken up, she looked around confused as she was in a curtained room, on a bed with white sheets with absolutely no idea had she had gotten there, the last thing she remembered was balancing on her swords, and then someone rushing through the door. Jinx looked around noticing her swords neatly placed on the table near the chair on her right, and she also noticed something in her hand, she looked down to see the black carbon-fibre sword which belonged to Snake Eyes. She looked up straight away when the curtains suddenly opened and the black clad ninja walked in smiling behind his mask when he seen her awake and looking at him, moving swiftly over and hugging her tightly. He sat down and they used the Arashikage silent language to talk to each other, about memories while he asked every so often how she was feeling. Snake told her of one thing he knew she would be worried about a certain, black hair, brown eyed someone.

***The Blind Master went into hiding taking "her" with him, we released that if the clan was the target then Cobra must believe Storm Shadow, You and Myself are the last remaining members* **sighed Snake, telling Jinx straight away what they had discovered, that it was Cobra that attacked and killed most members of their clan, out of revenge for defeating him, there was only one question that was bugging Jinx that this particular time. She thought to herself for a few minutes and then it hit her, could Cobra know of her existence.

***Does Cobra Commander or Destro know about "her"?* **gestured Jinx in reply rather quickly as she didn't want to lose "her", and she knew for sure that Snake Eyes did want to either, she meant the world to both of them and was literately the future of The Arashikage Clan, if they could ever return it to it's former glory before the clan started to crumble with the death of her father The Hard Master.

"As far as we are aware she has gone undetected by Cobra, if they had discovered her then they would be searching right now, but it's apparent they are not searching for anyone but the three of us" suddenly spoke Storm Shadow, fully aware of who they were on about, as like them he wanted to protect her, he loved her, she was family after all. Jinx smiled up at him, and hugged him thankful for everything he had helped with, especially when he took her into hiding for a few years, coming to visit and only telling Snake and The Blind Master where he had hidden her, not even the Joe's knew where Snake would disappear off to as often as he could. It was something they had planned to do when Jinx found out and told Snake and Shadow, together the three of them came up with away, where their enemies would never find out and where they could go into hiding if the ever need to.

**The Cobra Commander will want us to be exterminated, so me and Shadow have come up with a plan*** sighed Snake Eyes, thinking she should know what they are planning as it is to do with her, he knew what she wanted as he wanted it as well, the only thing was how did the convince General Colton to let them go, it was going to be a task near impossible, but if they were going to keep her a secret and convince Cobra they head destroyed the entire Arashikage Clan, then it had to be done.

A few hours later, their plan was in motion, Jinx was hidden while a funeral took place, they had convinced Lifeline to help them, he agreed when he figured out why, and now understood a scar on Jinx's lower torso, they were in the place where the other fallen members of their clan were laid to rest. All the remaining Joe's where there, mourning another lost one, where as Colton said some words in her honour, being the only other aware of what the trio had planned, he was also under the assumption it was to protect those of the Joe's that was left from further attacks of Cobra.

"Jinx Arashikage, a colleague, a Joe but more importantly, she was a friend, she joined us at a time when everything seemed lost, and fought for what she believed in, a young women with a fighting spirit but a loving heart, she believed we could even when we lost the battle that we could win this war, even when she lost those close to her, her family. Another Joe lost in a battle that we see no end to, another young hero, another of our ninja's lost to soon, Rest in Peace Jinx, we know you will guide us and you watch us from your now safe home" said Colton, as everyone stood placing roses on the empty casket, that had a picture of Jinx, on it with her name. She smiled at what she heard before turning and disappearing into the shadow to wait being joined by the others and to join the one she loved more than anything.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had planned with Colton how they were to fake their own deaths, how believable Jinx's funeral had been, they had the plans already laid out, now all they had to do was go through with it and make it as believable as possible so that Cobra wouldn't look into it and so their friends would never find out what really happened. A few hours later the two where in building that they knew Cobra would destroy to kill the last remaining ninja's of the Arashikage Clan. Their plan worked perfectly, Cobra did a missile strike destroying the building and did a search after, just to make it more believable Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes were given something by life line that would lower there pulse, so it would appear as if they were dead, when they were found by Neo-Vipers and announced dead Colton arrived giving them the go ahead to go before the other realised what they had just done.

The three were reunited the next day, with the Blind Master and with the one he took into hiding with him. Storm Shadow, hugged his cousin tightly like her was finally happy to be free and he agreed to help rebuild the clan, as the Blind Master quite rightly pointed out, they couldn't just let generations of their families history be lost and they couldn't just forget everything they had learnt either.

Jinx and Snake were reunited with the one that they were worried Cobra had found out about, their little girl Lilly, they one they had done everything to protect, even hiding Jinx when she was pregnant, and making sure only certain people knew of her, she was the reason both of them and Storm Shadow had faked their deaths, in order to protect her and be a family. Lilly had always loved both of her parents and her "Uncle" Storm Shadow, wanting to be brave and well skilled like they were, she wanted to be a ninja as she knew that was what her family line was know for, she wanted to continue it on, and make her family proud, she was also well aware they had to stay hidden until the time was right.


End file.
